


从车祸开始的月九剧

by Amemiya_Azusa



Category: KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amemiya_Azusa/pseuds/Amemiya_Azusa
Kudos: 1





	从车祸开始的月九剧

1

“糟糕！”听到车与车摩擦的“嘶啦”声，堂本刚的心一揪。

“早知道让司机来接了......”他下车察看，发现自己伤到的是一辆大红色的法拉利，黑色的划痕在光亮的车体上暴露无遗，左等右等，车主却迟迟未现身。

展览方的电话早已催了好几次，无奈之下，他取出随车配备的拍立得，将自己的车牌号照了下来，细心地在背面贴上一张小纸条解释了原因，顺带附上了电话。

“这年头居然还开这么引人注目的车，指不定哪天被贼盯上......要一般人还真赔不起，还好是我......”堂本刚嘟囔着，飞速写下几笔夹在车窗上，活像个罚单。

2

堂本光一开完临时会议后，踏出大楼大门，老远便注意到了爱车上引人注目的划痕，走近一瞧，得，还有张罚单。

祸不单行。他愤愤地扯下“罚单”，却发现并非真正的罚单。字很清秀，读完后，他才恍然大悟。

堂本光一很生气，特别生气，后果很严重。

「等着我怎么好好骂你。」

原本便爱板着的脸更加严肃，连猫猫狗狗都绕着他走。堂本光一当下立即打了电话过去，“嘟——嘟——”的忙音之后，便是“对方正忙”的提示音。

堂本光一一脚踢在了马路牙子上。

“疼！”

3

展览会结束已经是午后了。

“好饿......”堂本刚伸伸懒腰，拿出手机，却发现了未知号码的未接来电。

“车主吗？”堂本刚皱皱眉想了想，回了过去，“你好，我是堂本刚。”

4

堂本光一正在享受午后一小时的游戏时间，突然电话响起，游戏屏幕上便出现了刺眼的“GAME OVER”字样，让堂本光一很是毛躁。

“喂？”堂本光一不耐烦地接听。

“你好，我是堂本刚。”不料耳边却传来一个清凉又带着几分慵懒的声音，将堂本光一的心都要击沉了，移开耳朵一瞧，正是那个“肇事者”。

“你好，我是堂本光一。”他用最简单的话回应，似乎这样就能遮掩剧烈鼓动的内心。

“请问您是......”

“法拉利车主。”

“啊，果然是吧，真是抱歉，这边有点儿工作没走开，现在才回。吃饭了吗？要不请你吃饭吧，现在，顺便商量一下赔偿的事。”

堂本光一似乎是讲上午的愤怒抛之脑后，被堂本刚这么一蛊惑，竟然又觉得饿了，鬼使神差地答应下来，换来对方一阵轻笑：“原来还有和我一样这个点儿还没吃饭的呢......那就定在Sunday Morning吧，六本木大楼外围，一眼就能看到，我会在门口等你。”

「连轻笑都那么可爱。」

恭喜获得今日份的堂本·双标·声控·光一。

然而堂本光一忘记了自己从来没有见过对方，就算对方在门口等他也不认识。

5

站在不大的衣柜前，堂本光一不知道该穿什么。倒也不是说他有多少衣服——恰恰相反，除了正装还是正装，不然就只有全黑运动服。堂本光一平生第一次怪自己为什么从来都不好好买衣服，还发出过“不就是布吗”的过激言论。

思来想去，他还是穿了运动服。没事穿正装，那是有病。

到了六本木大楼门前，果然一眼便望到了偌大的“Sunday Morning”的招牌。顺着招牌向下，一名长发男子吸引了堂本光一的目光。

说实话，在某些方面，堂本光一是一个十分保守的人，比如不怎么喜欢男人留长发，因为显得女气。但显然，这名男子虽然留着长发，穿着流苏裙裤，却丝毫没有女性的阴柔之气，眉眼之间可爱却又不乏英气，让堂本光一很难做出负面评价。

不知怎么了，也许只是碰碰运气，堂本光一慢慢走上前去，试探性地问：“堂本......刚先生吗？”

对方显然是被突如其来的搭话惊了一下：“啊......是。光一先生吗？”随即，对方的脸上绽放出微笑。

堂本光一点头默认。

“抱歉直接叫了名字，毕竟同一个姓，总感觉在叫自己......”堂本刚双手合十作道歉状。

“嗯，完全没关系......一直‘堂本’‘堂本’地叫才、才奇怪吧。”

更奇怪的是，全市第一总裁堂本光一先生竟然舌头打了结。

6

桌子订在了餐厅的一隅，没有靠窗，只有一根立柱正好将其挡住，在店中游离而不脱轨，给人一种异样的舒适感。

“我很喜欢这个位置，每次必坐这里......这种私密恰到好处。”刚坐下不久，堂本刚就乐呵呵地开口，“吃点儿什么吧。”

“嗯。”堂本光一表面冷静实则慌张地接过菜单，翻开一看，发现原本自己很熟悉的片假名合在一起成了一串串他不认识的人东西。

“刚先生想要什么呢？”作为商场老手，堂本光一最擅长的便是随机应变。

“我想想。”堂本刚也似乎犯了难，撑着头浏览着菜单。

堂本光一出神地盯着他，不自觉地吞了吞口水，却丝毫没意识到自己做了什么不得了的动作。

堂本刚赶紧别开脸，耳朵以肉眼可见的速度变红：“那就咖喱吧。”

“好，我也和刚先生一样。”堂本光一倒是从善如流，死命儿盯着他问，仿佛这样便会增进食欲。

堂本刚的耳朵不能比起刚端上来的咖喱里的胡萝卜更红了。

“光一先生......”他小声地叫道，诡异地似乎带上几分撒娇的尾音。

“嗯？”堂本光一的嗓音不自觉放温柔，连他自己都被吓了一跳。

“没什么。”随着咖喱的下肚，堂本刚将原本用来打趣的玩笑话一并吞了下去，埋下头，突然觉得也没什么不好。

气氛在这一隅急速升温，一点一点地吞噬着名为理智的冷静。堂本光一身体的每一个细胞都在叫嚣着危险，却又毫不配合地让他无法逃离。

最后怎么办的呢？似乎忘记了陪偿的事，堂本光一被一个工作电话催走了。

7

堂本刚工作室。

“堂本老师恋爱了吗？”下班时，小助理神秘兮兮地凑过来。

“没有。”

“还说没有，您的笑容可是藏都藏不住呢。谁啊，说说呗老师。”小助理一脸八卦。

“没有，再问奖金取消。”

堂本·小恶魔·刚看着悻悻离开的小助理，觉得十分满意。

不过......那位堂本，自己姑且算是有那么一点点喜欢吧，看在他帅的份儿上。

8

长濑智也觉得发小堂本光一有点儿不对劲。

具体表现在堂本光一整天抱着个手机心神不宁，摁亮手机解锁，又关上手机放在一边。

修机车的大直男长濑智也兴冲冲地撞开堂本光一的家门，用整栋楼都能听见的声音气势磅礴地说：“堂本光一你谈恋爱了吗？”

堂本光一表示黑人问号。我不是，我没有......还没成呢。

长濑智也瞟了他一眼，一把抓过手机，迅速解锁打开电话簿翻了翻，拨了一个号出去。

“堂本光一请你下班后去居酒屋，成良高中外面那家。”说完，立即挂断了电话。

“长濑？”堂本光一炸毛，“你在干什么？”

“打助攻。”长濑悠悠地回答。

“你怎么知道......”

“你那点儿社交圈子我还不清楚？”

堂本光一噤了声儿。

9

接到电话的时候，堂本刚正在向小助理布置工作，那个猩猩一样雄壮的声音着实把他吓了一跳。

小助理看起来也并没有好多少，小心翼翼地开口：“入籍了？去吧去吧，老师您今晚上没有工作。”

“奖金扣掉，不用谢。”

10

奖金是扣了，居酒屋还是要去的，尽管堂本刚酒量真的不行。有句话叫什么来着，盛情难却。

估摸着时候到了堂本光一，更准确地说是长濑单方面约好的地方，拉开和式拉门，堂本光一正在和店老板激动地说着什么，也还是那套全黑运动服。

“光一先生？”穿过喧闹的其他客人，堂本刚悠然坐到他身边，要了杯度数很低的果酒。

“刚？”堂本光一惊得站了起来，“对不起是我朋友......”

“哪来这么多对不起，这不挺乐意的嘛，只要是和光一先生一起。”抿了一小口果酒，堂本刚觉得似乎有点儿太甜了。

堂本光一没吱声儿，只是一杯接一杯地灌着生啤。

“光一先生是在表演什么大叔段子吗？”堂本刚倒被眼前的人逗乐。

终于，堂本光一放下了酒杯，开口：“刚......”但话还未说完，便倒了下去。

“小伙子，光一这家伙我还是第一次见他醉。那就交给你了，加油！”店老板爽朗地笑着。

成，出来什么都没做还收获了一醉鬼。可还行，谁叫他善良。

也只能带回自己家了。

回到家，稍微给醉鬼擦了擦脸给人安顿好在床上，便照着电话中妈妈的说法做了醒酒汤，成功灌入醉鬼口中。但醉鬼似乎并不罢休，在堂本刚起身之时一把抓住他的手腕。

“光一先生？光一？”堂本刚哄小孩似的拍了拍堂本光一的手，试图让他放开。

“刚......不要走......我喜欢你，从第一次见面就开始了......”

反正堂本刚就没见过一个醉鬼逻辑如此清晰。

“堂本光一，你、真、的、醉、了、吗？”堂本刚营业式微笑。

“当然醉了......”堂本光一自己也挺没底气，“现在刚刚醒......”他掩盖式地转过身背对门侧卧。过了一会儿，那边没传来说话声，倒是离开房间关门的声音无比清楚。

糟糕，弄巧成拙了。

堂本光一索性闭上了眼睛，连门再次被打开的声音都没有听到。当他的怀里多出一个人的时候，着实也被吓了一跳。

“睡。”堂本刚拍了拍已经四肢僵硬的堂本光一。

半天对方还没有

“可以了，睡吧。”堂本刚重新将头埋在堂本光一的颈间，小声嘀咕着，“唔......舒服。”

“那要做点儿更舒服的事吗？”堂本光一突然开口，双手紧紧圈住眼前的人。

“睡觉，困了。”被果断拒绝。

堂本刚似乎看见了堂本光一耷拉下来的狐狸尾巴。

“明天我休假。”他又小声补了一句，自是没被堂本光一放过，将臂膀收得更紧了些，没吱声。

11

第二天堂本光一醒来的时候发现怀里空空如也，让他不禁怀疑是不是做了个梦。

“大叔，起来吃早饭。”门边传来堂本刚带着笑意的声音。

堂本光一迷迷糊糊地站了起来，伸手就将他揽在怀里：“啊......不是梦，太好了。”

“行了，一大早呢，去吃饭。”堂本刚说着，却也没真推开。

“那个，那句话，就下班后丈夫回来妻子说的那个......”

“这还连班都没有上呢就下班了。”

“想听......”堂本光一的唇在堂本刚的耳边游走，有一下没一下地呼着气。

“那光一你不许做奇怪的事......”堂本刚保持着最后一丝理智，“旦那桑......先吃饭还是先吃我？”

“你。”

“吃饭去。”堂本刚以迅雷不及掩耳之势踹了黏在自己身上的大猫的腿窝一脚，“不是说了今天休假的吗......”

那人便笑呵呵地起身乖乖洗漱吃饭去了。

“啊！”没等堂本刚叠好被子，便听到客厅传来一声惊呼。出去一瞧，堂本光一正站在那个装满奖杯的玻璃展柜面前。

“我的刚这么厉害的吗？国际认证诶！”

“嗯哼，光一不知道吗？”堂本刚歪了歪头，突然想起了什么，“等下，难道你以为我只是个买得起经济型SUV的小青年？”

一阵尴尬的沉默。

“所以你那天没提赔偿的事是故意的？”

又是一阵沉默。

“哈哈哈哈哈堂本光一你个天然就这么照顾我吗？”堂本刚爆笑。

“是啊，我今天会、好、好、照顾刚的。”堂本光一面带异样的微笑，凑到堂本刚耳朵旁边，舔了一下耳垂，压低了声线，“让你看看，什么叫，照、顾。”

堂本刚觉得大事不妙，他有点儿腰疼。

12

事实证明，天然切开总是黄的。

堂本刚亲测。

“刚，搬到我家去吧。”

行吧行吧。

堂本刚表示已经放弃了思考。


End file.
